Miranda Hillard
Miranda Hillard is the ex-wife of Daniel. She is a stressed out workaholic who after his latest attempt goes ahead and divorces Daniel. Unfortunately, this has created a barrier between him, their children and Miranda as she prepares to take her case to court. As Daniel has no means of support, the judge grant her temporary sole custody of the children. Miranda moves forward with hiring a housekeeper watch over the children. He secretly alters her classified ad form to keep other interested people away, and then uses his voice acting skills to call Miranda about the job, making them all undesirable applicants. He then calls Miranda as a Scottish-accented nanny, whom he names Mrs. Euphegenia Doubtfire, with strong credentials. Miranda is impressed and invites her for an interview. Despite a rough start, Mrs. Doubtfire helps Miranda heal the barrier she has put up with her children and Daniel. However, this has created new problems when he asks if he can watch the children part-time from his job. Miranda sadly refuses explaining that while she's impressed with Daniel cleaning up his life, she is close to her housekeeper, Mrs. Doubtfire. Miranda begins a new relationship with Stu Dunmeyer whom the children slowly take a liking to, but he earns the enmity of Daniel(in disguise of Mrs. Doubtfire). Eventually everything comes to head on the night of her birthday party and she eventually discovers that Mrs. Doubtfire is Daniel. Even after saving Stu's life, Miranda is angered by this and leaves with her children. The next day in court and despite Daniel's pleas, the judge grants Miranda sole custody of their children, explaining his actions was disgusting and that he's only allowed limited visitation. Miranda feels guilty for the whole thing and tries to find a new housekeeper. Without Mrs. Doubtfire, Miranda and her children become miserable, recognizing how much Mrs. Doubtfire improved their lives. Although she tries to maintain that she wasn't real, Lydia, Chris and Natalie call her out for how she's treated them and their father. They point out that they hate her for having not understood how they felt in her keeping their father out of their lives. Miranda's guilt grows when she realizes that she was at fault for her own family's misery. She and the children are delighted when the local station starts a new children's show "Euphegenia's House" which Daniel, in the Mrs. Doubtfire outfit, hosts. The show becomes a hit and starts airing across the country. Miranda visits Daniel after one recording and apologizes for what she put him through. She admits they were happier when he was involved and that she has convinced the judge to change the custody rights to allow him joint custody. Soon after, Miranda is able to hire Daniel as the children's new babysitter, allowing him to see them every day after school—essentially what he was able to do as Mrs. Doubtfire. As Daniel takes the kids out, Miranda watches an episode of Euphegenia's House where Mrs. Doubtfire answers a letter from a young girl whose parents have separated, saying no matter what arrangements families have, love will prevail. This makes her tear up because Daniel as Mrs. Doubtfire spoke with experience from the divorce and used it as a life lesson Category:Heroes